


Ash Is Worthy

by Deansimpallagrl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Dean, Falling In Love, Light Angst, Love at First Sight, M/M, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-09 05:38:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 18,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13474791
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Deansimpallagrl/pseuds/Deansimpallagrl
Summary: Ash and Dean are dating on the down low.  When a surprise comes up Ash must prove himself to Sam.





	1. Roadhouse

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you WaywardNana for editing for me

Harvelle’s Roadhouse is really jumping on a Friday night. Ellen and Jo are busy serving the hunters and anyone else that stops by. They are glad for the business but sometimes it can be tiring. Ellen is heading out with a couple of beers when Sam and Dean Winchester walk in the door. She smiles and tells them she will talk in a minute. She comes back to find them at the bar.

“Hey there boys! So nice to see you again so soon. What are you doing around?” She is happy to see them but to see them so much lately is kind of strange.  
“Hey Ellen, we are just in between cases and thought we might visit.” Dean is smiling at Ellen, but he is fidgety.  
“Ok not trying to pry just curious. Got to keep serving so I will see you guys later.” She winks and heads off again.  
“Dean what are we doing here? I thought we had another case.” Sam is very suspicious, but he will go along with this for now. He is an Alpha and Dean being an Omega he doesn’t call the shots. The changes from the virus happened in their lives after he was used to taking orders from Dean. The only change for them as brothers has been more of the fact that since Dean is an Omega Sam feels he must protect him. He does his best to let Dean go on like they always have. Sometimes when it is dangerous he will hover a little close, but he thinks he does pretty good.  
“Sam, I just wanted to come around for a beer. Don’t make something out of this.” He is blushing a little, but Sam just shakes his head and takes the beer Jo dropped off. He sees Ash walk into the room from the back. He smiles at him and takes another drink. He looked over to see Jo smiling at them and misses the heated look between Dean and Ash. They nod but Ash also tipped his head to the back and then turned to chat at Ellen. Dean disappears in the back and Sam looks up to notice but figures he is just in the bathroom. 

Ash is watching Dean walk back into his room and smiles. Dean was not someone Ash would have thought twice about romantically before this Alpha/Omega/Beta virus happened. Once it did Dean looks and smells like the best beer Ash ever tasted. Just seeing Dean makes him feel like the sun came from behind a cloud. He feels warm and safe. It is a weird feeling for him because if he had been told he would be an Alpha before the virus hit he would have laughed. He has never seen himself as the one to pave the way or lead anyone. He is smart and can fight for himself but not exactly a leader. Dean as an Omega was a shocker. He is a natural leader and of the two brothers Ash would have thought Dean would end up an alpha. So, the first time he scented him and realized he was Omega it was like a wave of hunger, protection, and lust washed over him. He was bowled over by it and didn’t know what to do. Dean it seems had a similar reaction but was way more uncomfortable about what to do with it.

Dean is smiling shyly at Ash as he sneaks into his room. He has no idea why the Omega in him responds so very strongly to Ash. He was very sad when he found out he was an Omega. He was sure he would have been Alpha. Sam showed Alpha and that was ok with him his brother was tall and a good protector. But they both didn’t know what to do when Dean showed Omega. The first heat was hard on them both. Sam had to take care of Dean which was not weird when patching up a wound, but this was different. Once they got Dean on the suppressants, so they could hunt, it got easier because as his brother he could vouch for him and protect him. The first time Dean walked into the Roadhouse after and saw Ash it was like he was bowled over with so many feelings. They both felt the electricity as they each scented the other. The shock for Dean was that in this new world he wasn’t looked down for being attracted to another guy. When they first started talking to each other no one else paid any attention. They were used to talking about cases and just hanging out when they could. They started out just chatting like usual then when they had more time alone the talk turned personal.  
“Dean I don’t know how to say this except you smell like my favorite beer with a little leather thrown in. I hope maybe we can talk more. You aren’t spoken for, are you?”

“No, I am usually too busy for that sort of thing. I have to tell you that you smell like gunpowder, and whiskey to me.” Dean is blushing, and he doesn’t understand why his legs are feeling a little weak. This is Ash after all. 

“I think maybe we need to talk about how we want this to go. I feel like we need to explore this. I know that our friends may not understand this. I don’t know if Sam would either. Can we just explore this without outside input for now?” Ash is fidgeting because his instincts tell him to just go and claim this Omega as his. He knows that is not the way to go about this with someone as strong and smart as Dean. If he really wants to explore this, it needs to be in stages.

“I agree, and I am not sure how to go about this sort of thing. This world and its rules since the virus hit are still strange to me. I want to explore this for sure Ash. We will need to work out a way to see each other. Sam will get very suspicious if we keep coming back too often.” Dean is worried he doesn’t want to have to leave Ash.

“Well I know this might be crazy but maybe you can work around here? Can you cook?”

“Yes, I actually love to cook. I don’t think that is crazy because we have been having trouble out on cases. If we must interrogate an Alpha Sam has to do it because they are always trying to hit on me. Even with suppressants it is difficult. Sam doesn’t want to talk about it because he loves hunting. He wouldn’t want to stop that.” Dean has been worrying about this for a little while. Sam is in denial about the whole new world they live in. He wants to hunt with his big brother like they use to. 

“I think maybe you should ask Ellen about it see what she thinks. I know she would be understanding as a beta. Jo is an alpha too, so I think she would be ok with it. I am actually surprised she hadn’t made a move on you.”

“Well I have always been into guys. The girls I hit on were all for show. I knew in the macho world of hunters it was dangerous. Now that this virus makes it different I am glad not to have to hide anymore. Besides Jo is like a little sister to me.”

“Good I am glad I don’t have competition. I want to be honest here Dean and tell you my instincts are strongly pushing me towards you. I don’t want to be too forward but is there a way for us to have a date of sorts?” He can’t look at Dean, but he is holding his breath for the answer.

“I think that can be arranged. How about I feel out Ellen about a job and then we can work it out after that. I really hope we get to soon.” With that and a blush Dean heads out in search of Ellen.

“Hey Ellen, can I talk to you for a minute?” Dean has his biggest smile on as he tries to get Ellen to a quiet corner.

“Sure, Dean what do you need?” Her soft sweet motherly smile on display.  
“Well I as you probably know presented as Omega. Sam and I have been going out on hunts like old times, but we keep running into problems. Nothing we can’t handle but I keep thinking it might be safer for me to stop hunting and look for a real job.” He is looking at his boots a little frustrated. He doesn’t like the idea, but it really is the logical choice.

“Oh sweetie, I know that has to be hard to say but what did you have in mind?” Sad for Dean she understands what this virus has done to the whole community and for a good hunter like Dean being an Omega is tough.

“Well, I am a pretty good cook and I work hard. I know you guys and I was hoping I might be able to get my foot in the door.” 

“I think we can manage something. It would be better to keep you as a cook and not a server, so you don’t get roughed up by some drunk Alpha. I think I can do that for you but of course I must know Sam is on board. Even if he isn’t your Alpha he oversees you. If you get him to come and sign for you then I will be happy to have you with us!” She gave him a quick hug and went about serving again.

Dean was expecting that, but he wanted to have an offer before he talked to Sam. He will understand but the fight might get a little hairy. 

“Hey Sam, I got to talk to you. Can we go outside?” Dean’s eyes are darting everywhere, and Sam is concerned. They walk outside by the car.

“Ok Dean out with it I know you have been skittish lately but what is wrong?”

“Well I have been getting more uncomfortable hunting as an Omega. I know you are watching out for me as an Alpha, but I still am getting harassed even on suppressants. I talked to Ellen and she is willing to give me a job as a cook here if you agree to it. You know the laws now and I can’t do anything without your approval.” Dean is irritated at having to talk about that. Being an Omega has been a nonstop swallowing his pride kind of change. His instincts as they became more Omega made him want to have an Alpha help him, but his brain was not happy.

“I expected this. I am very unhappy about it, but it is not a surprise. This virus has made our lives very complicated. I don’t think it is a bad idea. I can’t stop hunting who would be able to watch out for you?” Sam still can’t get used to be the one watching out for Dean. This was crazy.

“Well Ellen is a beta and I think that could work or Jo is an Alpha.” He avoids talking about Ash so that Sam doesn’t get suspicious. There is no way to tell how Sam will be about Ash.

“It might have to be Jo because if something happened I am not sure that a beta would work in court. I will talk to Jo about it and then Ellen. I think we can make this work, but I will miss you. I am not sure how often I could stop back in, but I will try to stay close. You just need to remember to keep your head down. I think we can find a way to get you settled in nearby and find you a ride.” Sam’s brain is working on the problems and how to solve them. He doesn’t see the joy on Dean’s face. They go back in and Sam talks to Jo and Ellen while Dean looks for Ash.

“Hey Sam, is in on it and Ellen too. She can make me a cook and we can make this work. I think maybe if you can end up being my ride to and from work we can swing some dates without anyone being concerned.” Dean is almost dancing from one foot to the other. He hasn’t felt this much hope since he found out he was Omega.

“I am so glad. This will work. I don’t drive often but I have access to a motorcycle and if the weather isn’t crappy we can make this work. I think to be safe we need to get settled in a routine before we try a date. I want to keep this as on the down low as possible.” His sweet smile makes Dean’s toes curl. He feels silly, but his heart is saying this is important.

After Sam talks to Ellen and Jo they agree Jo can be his official Alpha guardian. They fill out all the paperwork for Dean. Jo and Sam sign a contract that Jo is his temporary guardian until he is mated, and Sam signs off on his mate. That makes Dean a little nervous. He didn’t think that was also a choice he didn’t get to make for himself. This makes it all more complicated. If this all goes the way Dean wants it to convincing Sam will be the hardest job of all.

Sam and Dean hug out a goodbye about a week later. Sam wanted to hang around to make sure Dean settled in and until he caught a new case. He was confident Jo and Ellen would keep him safe. He was unsure however if Dean would be able to keep away from the Alpha’s coming through the Roadhouse. He makes a vow to stop in as often as he can and get others to watch him too.


	2. Dating

Dean is getting the hang of this stay in one place thing after a month or so. It started off well he was a good cook and more people not just hunters started to come in. Ellen was so pleased with how much business he brought in she gave him a raise after the first 3 weeks. The place got so busy that Ellen and Jo were kind of lax on watching Dean. After that first month Dean and Ash went on their first date. It was a slow Monday afternoon, and everyone was just sitting around chatting. Ash and Dean exchanged little glances and tried their best not to look too obvious. A couple of tourists came in, so Ellen got up to serve them and Dean went to the back to see if he needed to cook. After he made some burgers and fries and sent them out Ash wandered in. Dean immediately blushed and gave him a smile. 

“So, Dean how are you doing? Are you getting settled in here ok?” He is smiling and fiddling with his hair.

“Well I am really happy here. I thought I would miss Sam more but being so busy has helped. I really like cooking.” He is looking around to see if anyone else is close enough to listen.

“Hey, I know that this isn’t a formal date, but I think we should try soon. I am dying to get to know you better. Maybe Friday after work I can take you to dinner?” Ash is almost glowing.

“I would love that. Do you think it is safe around here to go out? Maybe you can come to my motel with take out?” He feels giddy thinking about having Ash alone to himself.

“You might be right. I think maybe it would be better if we packed a picnic maybe? There is a nice place by the lake with tables and a fire pit. I don’t want you to feel pressured.” 

“Ok I think that would be great. Do you want me to cook for us here and pack it or just pick something up?” He is feeling like bubbles are in his stomach.

“Definitely pick something up. Trust me I love your cooking, but I wouldn’t want Ellen to get suspicious. I can’t wait.” He touches Deans hand and heads out as Jo is headed for the door in to the kitchen. 

Dean is floating along on cloud nine for the rest of the day. He concentrates on cooking but every free second he is thinking about how this date might go. What can it mean to them. Will they be able to have any kind of future? Shaking off the self-doubt he is on autopilot waiting for Friday night.

Ash is a smart guy but when it comes to love he is not smart at all. He has never had one of those long-term relationships. He has barely had any relationships. His mom was a good example on what not to do. She went out with everyone that looked at her. She left him in barrooms across the country. He learned how to fend for himself. He was very smart and could help people with their mechanical or technical issues. He could see things in a different way from anyone else. When he looked at a problem he saw it like looking at a blueprint in 3D. He sees all the parts and how they can fit together. Math is like breathing to him. So, he was useful and there were places his mom was welcomed just so Ash could fix their stuff. The people he grew up around were tough and beer was like water. He wasn’t given much but it was a part of his childhood, so it made him nostalgic. Harvell’s was another of those places he was left but Ellen latched on to him and became a surrogate mother. Jo has always been like a sister to him. He ended up at the age of 15 asking his mother to stay with Ellen. His mother did not care, and Ellen was glad to have him. He learned a little of the hunting world but was not inclined for that. He ended up being the in-house brain that could solve your problems. He worked for beer mostly and didn’t think too much about his love life. When he saw Dean for the first time after the virus he knew what he wanted his love to be like. Someone who is strong, caring, and hot. Ash wanted more than anything to have a real relationship with Dean, but he didn’t know how to go about it. He didn’t want to let anyone else in on this, but Ellen might be his best bet just because she isn’t Dean’s guardian.

“Hey Ellen, can I talk to you for a minute?” Ash is very fidgety, and Ellen is interested.

“Ash just spill it honey.” 

“Well, you know I am an Alpha right? I am thinking of starting to court an Omega, but I am not sure of how that shit works. Can you give me some advice?” Ash won’t stop looking around and blushing.

“I see. Well courting is a delicate and tricky thing. You need to know about him and what he likes as well as what makes his heart beat wildly.” She is smiling at Ash waiting for his brain to catch up with her words.

“What do you mean ‘he’?” Now he can’t stop studying her face for clues.

“Ash I know you are a genius but sometimes you are a dummy. Dean is the only Omega around that you could court. Don’t worry if this is something he wants then it is all good. I wouldn’t talk to Jo about it because she is supposed to oversee him. I promise not to say anything but if I think it is going too far I will. Laws are weird now and I don’t want Sam angry. My advice is play some Zeppelin and make sure to have pie and burgers with extra onions. If you want gifts I would go for something simple like food magazines. His car even though it isn’t here is important to him so even motor oil if you know Sam will be in town soon would be good. Don’t go too overboard but be there when he needs you. Let me know if you need anything else.” She winks and is gone leaving Ash with a few things to think about.

 

Friday comes making Dean and Ash distracted and goofy. Dean doesn’t seem to be able to keep things in order. He has burned himself 3 times already today because he was thinking about what to say on their date. Ash is hiding out in his room trying to plan without distractions. Seeing Dean is a distraction, so he is behind closed doors for now. Ellen is so amused by all this she can’t stop teasing Dean when she gets a chance. Jo is wondering what is going on, but it has been so busy she doesn’t have time to think on it too much.

“Dean, can I see you for a minute sweetheart.” Ellen is all sweetness today and it makes Dean wonder.

“Sorry Ellen I am just way too distracted today.” Dean is fidgety and his arm hurts from the burns

“Look I think you need to get out of here early today. We closed the kitchen for the night and you can go home to take care of those burns. I just want to say to be easy on Ash he is not experienced in relationships you might end up guiding him. I won’t say anything, but I want you both to be careful and smart. Sam can get this whole place shut down if he thinks we were not taking care of you properly. Let me know if you need anything. Have fun.” She gives him a big hug and lets him go.

“Uh, Ok Ellen thanks! I will get out of your hair for the day!” He is red faced and jittery but walks away.

“Jo, I am letting Dean leave early because he has burned himself for the third time today and I think he needs to relax. You ok with that?”

“Of course, I don’t know what is up, but I know he needs to get out of this place before he sets it on fire.” She smiles at Dean and acts normal. Being an Alpha has its perks when you can tell peoples moods from their smells. Dean is up to something but if he is safe she is good with it. Maybe she should ask her mom later.

Dean walks out into the warm spring evening smelling the flowers on the air. Ash is not far behind as they head for the bike. They don’t talk much on the way to the motel. Once Ash drops him off and heads off to get the food Dean heads in to get ready. He is nervous and doesn’t know why. He is the king of dates. Always first dates he never had time for more. Now he was the one being courted, and he was very excited. He has never got to be too personal with Ash and he is curious. After a shower and a shave, he gets dressed in his jeans and short sleeve shirt with a flannel shirt open like a jacket. He is pacing in his room trying to think of what to talk about. The knock on his door makes him jump and clutch his chest. 

“What am I a girl?” He scolds himself then goes to the door and opens it. Ash is smiling on the other side with a silk black rose. 

“Hey Ash, I like the flower. I will put it down then we can go.” He goes and puts in on his bed and hurries out.

“You look nice Dean and smell even better.” Ash blushes as Dean’s scent surrounds him. It always makes him feel lighter than air and happy.

“Thanks Ash you look nice too and a pony tail isn’t bad on you. Your smell is so amazing to me it is hard to describe.” Dean is blushing, but he feels so excited as they get on the bike. Once they get to the lake Dean so exhilarated from the ride he is floating. They pick out a picnic table near the water and Ash starts unpacking the food. He bought a table cloth and as he spreads out the feast Dean is beaming. Not only does he get a cheeseburger with extra onions dripping off it, he sees lots of fries and a cherry pie for dessert. He doesn’t know what to do first, dig in or kiss Ash. He decides to sit down because he doesn’t want to be too forward.

“Wow Ash this looks amazing!! You got all my favorites. I hope you don’t think I am a pig, but I am starving!!” He is looking like a kid at Christmas and misses Ash’s look of pure joy at how much Dean likes it.

“Don’t worry I wanted you to be happy. I hate to be weird here, but my brain is telling me to feed you. I know this is courting and all but is that something you want?”

“I had never thought about it before. I do think that sounds nice, but I think a little tough with a cheeseburger. How about the fries and pie maybe?” Dean feels kind of shy, but it seems like the right thing to do letting his Alpha feed him. That was a weird thought Ash is not his not yet. He smiles at Ash as he sits down next to him. They both start eating their cheeseburgers to get that out of the way. Dean is in greasy heaven. He hurries because he does want to get to the being fed part. In his mind he knows before he would have been pissed off at the thought of being fed. Now his body is relaxing just thinking about it.

“Hey Ash, I have been wondering if I can ask you questions about your past?” He is blushing and bowing his head but looks up from underneath his eyelashes and sees Ash beaming.

“Of course, as long as I get to feed you at the same time.” He reaches out and picks up a fry.

“Are you a lot of ketchup kind of person or a little?”

“I like some but not a bunch.” Dean is grinning at Ash loving that he asked and didn’t just give it to him however Ash likes it.

“Ok, then you can ask a question and I will feed you and answer.” He dips a fry in some ketchup and waits for Dean.

“I guess the first one is what family do you have, brothers, sisters, parents?” He is shy and as Ash brings the fry to his lips Dean tries to bite it. Ash giggles and pokes it on the corner of his mouth smearing a little ketchup. They both laugh, and Ash reaches out to wipe off the ketchup and then sucks it off his finger. The second try goes better.

“Well, I had a mom and of course a dad I never met. My mom tended to ‘date’ a lot if you catch my drift.” He loads up another fry and it is getting more natural that he isn’t thinking about it and Dean is listening, so he isn’t either.

“I grew up in places like the Roadhouse. I was a smart kid with a big mouth. I was good at fixing things, so they liked having me around. I got in some fights, but I could hold my own. My mom didn’t have any more kids that I know of. She just traveled when she got bored and I was so good at fixing things she just made money off me until some guy got too attached. I got tired of it when I was 15 and Ellen said she would be happy to keep me around. My mom shrugged it off and moved on. Her last words to me were ‘Hey don’t contact me ever.’ I was just another piece of luggage then a money maker. I used to get mad about it but then I learned that I could be happy working on fixing things or inventions. I didn’t waste any more time on someone who didn’t care about me.” He looked a little down but more wistful remembering. He shook off those memories and looked down to find the fries all gone. They both chuckle realizing they were so relaxed they didn’t notice.

“Well I think some pie is in order now. That ok with you?” Ash smiles as Dean nods. He cuts a big piece off and gets it set up.

“Thank you for sharing with me. I would like to ask you if you want to share how the virus affected you?” He watches Ash cut a chunk of pie with the fork and he opens his mouth up immediately with a look of pure childlike innocence.

“I have been used to not really paying attention to people in a relationship kind of way. My mom and her ways made me very wary of getting connected to anyone. I bought guys now and again when I felt in need, but porn and my hand are my relief so to speak.” He blushes but keeps feeding Dean. 

“I realized I was affected when I felt the need to find someone and bite their neck. I am not sure how much you know about Alpha’s but when my first instincts popped up it was to mate. Every Omega that came through the doors I scented until I found out it was rude. I felt this need like a bubble in me, but I was shy and not sure of how this works. I just stayed away when Omega’s were here and if one was in heat I took off immediately. I found that out once by accident when a new Omega came in to drink away his troubles of finding out he was an Omega. I happened to be serving behind the bar that night and as soon as the scent hit me it was like an invisible hand grabbed me and made me go crazy. I literally felt pushed by it to jump on this guy and fuck him until I passed out. That scared me so much I ran out the door immediately without telling anyone and I rode that bike until I couldn’t smell anyone anymore and breathed in the fresh air for several hours. That scared me. I don’t ever want anyone to feel like they are being forced against their will for any reason. That is when I stopped tending bar. Ellen understood, and we wanted to make things safe. They put up a sign about needing to be on suppressants to come in for their safety. Not all the people who came in were as well mannered as me. We had to eject a few Alpha’s for attempted rape. I helped with that. If their lip got bloodied on the way out no one cared.” The pie is now gone, and Ash looks troubled. Dean reaches out and touches his hand.

“I am sorry I didn’t know how much the hormones affected the Alpha’s. It makes sense to me now why we had trouble on some cases. My first heat I had no idea what was going on. Sam presented as Alpha first and that just seemed to make his sex drive sky rocket. I think I was Omega at the same time, but I didn’t have my heat for like a week. When that happened, it was scary. We were luckily at the end of a case and headed out when I started having these cramping pains. It hurt so much, and I didn’t want to get out of bed. I was crying and rolling around when Sam came back with breakfast. As soon as he opened the door he almost dropped the food and he was growling. He closed and locked the door and told me I must be in heat because he wanted to, and I quote ‘Fuck me stupid’. At the time it wasn’t funny but now it makes me smile. He told me he needed to go to the nearest diner and research what to do to help me. He bolted and locked me back in. I was in so much pain I didn’t worry about it. I thought I was going to split in two. Then came the slick. I don’t want to gross you out, but I thought I had peed myself. I went in to the bathroom and my pants were soaked. I was cleaning myself when I figured out I was sensitive in certain places and we don’t need to go into that.” Dean stopped talking and was blushing looking out at the lake. Ash busied himself cleaning up and repacking the picnic. He was actually trying to hide the half a hard on he was getting thinking about Dean and his slick. He didn’t want to spook Dean, but he loved listening to him talk so much. Dean was watching the water lost in the thoughts of his first heat. The terror of Sam’s reaction and his own body’s need for sex was very weird. He had been horny before but not with such a purpose behind it. He was afraid Sam might never come back and he would be alone to deal with it all by himself. Sam did come back after Dean took a shower got dressed and lay on the bed moaning. Sam came in with his mouth and nose covered. He had a scarf over his face and he had put some oils that made Dean’s smell less potent to him. He was muffled but talked to Dean  
“Ok I did some research and with this mask of sorts I won’t react to your smell but hopefully we will be able to recognize it coming the next time and take precautions. So, there are some sex toys that can help your body feel like you have an alpha. You look clean, so I am guessing either you haven’t encountered slick or you took a shower. That is what helps make sex easier on you and your partner. It is important that no Alpha knots you while you are in heat because you can get pregnant. So, we will hide you out during heats and give you suppressants if we have to take you out. The suppressants can help keep the Alpha’s away and maybe if we don’t tell anyone they won’t know you are an Omega. I think it might be a good idea for me to get another room for privacy and just in case this fails to stop your smell. I am still getting used to this whole thing and I don’t want to attack you. Sam fled the room to get a new one with his backpack. Dean was interested in the toys, so he went to investigate. There was a dildo that was normal except for the big balloon like thing on the base. He was guessing it was the fake knot. It looked very uncomfortable but at this point with his hormones boiling over he thought he better try to relieve this fever like state. He got undressed and put a towel down on the bed, so he could maybe not ruin it. As he stroked the end of the dildo around his puffy and slicked hole he moans wanting it all inside. He wants to feel so full, so he inserts it slowly and the deeper it goes the better he feels. He is moaning, and the slick is flowing out on the towel. He finally gets to the part where the knot is going in and while it is a little big his hole is taking it all. He sits up and his instinct is to sit with the end of the dildo between his feet to hold it still and he can bounce on it. It feels so good as the knot is sliding in and out of his hole. He is feeling an orgasm speeding on him the more he bounces on the dildo. He is almost screaming because it feels so very good. Then as his orgasm hits he cums but his hole locks down on the dildo and he can’t move it any more. He is moaning and flops on his side loving the feel of the dildo making him so full and somehow safe. He found he could wiggle it, so the dildo still rubbed his prostate and he orgasmed again before passing out and this went on for about two days. By the time he got up after that very intense 48 hours he was sore and sticky and very tired. He had slept but he just couldn’t stop fucking himself with the dildo. He took a long hot shower and crawled into bed and slept like the dead. Sam found him after he stuck his nose in to see if it was over. He couldn’t wake him, so he cleaned up and waited so they could move on. Shaking himself out of the memory Dean looks up to find Ash studying his face like he was memorizing it. 

“Hey sorry to stare but you were remembering something and the amount of facial expressions that passed over your face was amazing. Were you thinking of that first heat?”

“Yes, because it was weird and scary yet fun too.” He is blushing again but as the sun is setting his face is aglow with pink and orange light.

“I think maybe we need to be done because it will get very dark here soon. I am so glad we could get out and have some time together. I think I want to do this again soon if you agree.”

“I would love that Ash! Just let me know and we can plan for something a little more public. We are friends after all.” They hugged and got on the bike for the ride back. Dean felt a warmth spreading out from his heart as he held on to Ash on the way to the motel. This was something beyond what he had hoped would come out of this night. He is smiling as he gets off the bike and Ash walks him to his door.

“Well thank you for letting me have a chance to get to know you Ash. I really enjoyed our time together.”

“I am glad you did I had a great time. To be honest feeding you was my favorite part. I know that sounds weird, but it made me happy.” 

“Don’t worry I really enjoyed that too. I am so glad we can do this.” Ash nervously leaned in for a kiss and Dean being shy turned his head and got a peck on the cheek. They both stammered their goodnights as Dean went inside and Ash drove away. Once inside Dean rested his head against the door and smiled. His heart was singing from the touch of Ash’s lips. He wasn’t ready for a kiss yet but just that contact made his skin feel warm. He drifts toward the bed in a fog and sees the black rose. He lifts it up to his nose and smells Ash and he falls back on the bed and relives the whole night in his mind as he has the biggest dumbest smile on his face.

Ash is so pumped and excited he drives right back to the Roadhouse and almost bursts through the door. He is strutting towards his room and chatting as he goes. Ellen sees him and has to go ask.

“So how did it go?” Her face is lit up with excitement.

“It was the best night of my life. I don’t think I have ever felt more complete and like myself in my whole life. I fed him and told him about my past. He talked to me about some things and then I took him home. I gave him a peck on the cheek and I feel like I could fly!” He is animated when he talks, and his face is transformed with joy.

“I am so glad I thought it would go well. I do hope that you guys will do this again. If it made you both this happy then it is a good thing. Why don’t you have a beer on me Ash.” She pats him on the back leading him towards the bar.

“Thank you I would like that.” He hugs her then sits down so Jo can serve him.

“You look like you won some money Ash what is going on?” Jo is glad for him because she doesn’t remember a time he has looked this happy.

“Nothing just went out for a drive and it felt really good.” He is enjoying his beer but still a little wary of Jo finding out.

“Ok none of my business just curious.” She doesn’t believe his story, but it is not important to interrogate someone because they are happy. Ash sips his beer and chats with some regulars then slips off to his room. He needs to jerk off very badly. After he is in his room with the door locked he takes off his pants and closes his eyes. He can see Dean’s face in his minds eye and the way he animatedly talks was such a turn on. He lubes up his hand and absently strokes his cock while seeing Dean. He starts to think about the conversation about Dean’s first heat. That made his cock jump hard just thinking about Dean and his slick hole. He moans as he imagines that sweet freckled skin heated and sweaty beneath him. That sweet hot hole just flexing around his cock. He is so aroused he can feel his knot trying to swell. He thinks about the noises Dean will make with that gravely voice. He is stripping his cock faster and keeping one hand around his knot. He sees Dean’s eyes in his mind and those plump lips and slips over the edge. He cums in thick ropes on the bed and himself. He is so happy to have Dean in his life. He slips off to sleep dreaming of feeding Dean.


	3. Heat

The next day at work they are both just silly with happiness. They booth moon around all day and give everyone dopy smiles. Jo had to make a run to help Sam with a case nearby. She didn’t get to see how goofy they both were. They were lucky about that because anyone who saw them look at each other rolled their eyes. Ellen was getting a little sick of it by the end of the day but was glad Jo was not here. She needed to remind them to cut it out before Jo gets back with Sam and he figures it out.

“Hey Ash can you come here for a minute.” She looks uneasy and checks for ears around them before talking.

“Ok you two need to knock this off. You guys look like you are the most in love pair of people I have ever seen. If Jo or Sam see you two they will know in a second and we can’t risk that right now ok?!” She is looking at him very seriously and he is worrying about what could happen. 

“Ok I hear you let me talk to Dean I don’t want him to think I am upset.” He goes in the back to talk to Dean.

“Hey, Ellen just talked to me and said we look like two people in love and if Jo and your brother come back they might know. I don’t want them to ruin this before it begins. The new rules suck, and I think we should be left alone. I just wanted to let you know if I look mad I am not just want to get my game face on.” He gave him a quick hug and smile.

“Oh, I do understand, and I will do my best to have a game face on too. Do we know when they will be back?”

“Not sure she didn’t say but my guess is in a couple days. So, we need to hold off on the second date until we are clear again if that is ok?!”

“I understand and yes. I just can’t wait it feels like I need you around all the time.” He is blushing but happy.

“I know what you mean I feel the same. We will go out the day after I promise. I have an idea for the next one. There is a town about an hour away that has a movie theatre and good places to eat. I think we will avoid anyone we know, and I will see if we can get a car because it is so far. I can’t wait either.”  
Ash kisses his cheek quickly then scurries out just in case someone walked in. Dean is so excited. A real dinner and movie date. Maybe he can talk Sam into leaving his car, so he can drive Ash for a change. He loves his car and has really missed it. He will call Sam tonight and probe him about when they will be back, so he can plan. The rest of the day passes quickly and after Ash drops him off he calls Sam.

“Hey Sam, how is the hunt going?” Dean is excited, and it leaks into his voice.

“Hey Dean, it is going much better than I thought. I think Jo and I will be back tomorrow. I have missed you and it will be nice to spend some time there.” Sam is tired and not noticing Dean’s sigh.

“That is great news! I wanted to talk to you about leaving me my car when you get back. I am grateful someone drives me, but I miss my baby. Can I keep it for a bit?”

“I guess. Maybe I can borrow a car from Ellen or maybe buy a new one just for me. I think that is ok she is yours after all. I was surprised when you let me take it. I still can’t get over you being an Omega. I could just take the car by law, but you might cry like a girl.” Sammy chuckles to himself but hears the growl from the phone.

“Very funny!! That car is mine if I have to kick your ass for it.” The old Dean rears up for a minute, but he quickly worries about making Sam mad. Sam owns his life.

“Don’t worry I would never do that. Jo said you were kind of giddy the other day and burnt yourself a few times Ellen let you go early. Is there someone special you have your eye on in the Roadhouse?” Sam is really teasing him, but he is curious because if Jo mentioned it then it was obvious.

“No of course not. I just love to cook, and I was thinking about my car and got distracted. It is a different world for me not hunting and it agrees with me.” He is sweating buckets hoping his voice doesn’t give anything away.

“Ok calm down. We have to go back out tonight to track the werewolf, so I got to go Dean I will see you tomorrow if all goes well.”

“Ok happy hunting Sammy. Bye.”

He hangs up and does a dance of joy! He gets his car back and when he and Ash go out in style it will be magical. The car may even be able to serve as shelter for other activities. He giggles to himself and thinks he only has a couple more weeks before he will have his heat. He forgot to talk to Ellen about time off for that. No need to get himself in trouble at the Roadhouse even if he is in the back. He is thinking about Ash and his cock starts to plump up a little. He noticed after he turned Omega he hasn’t gotten the same kind of erections. His hole is where he wants the most attention, but his cock still works. He is tired and a little worried about Sam being back so soon. He slides in to bed a little frustrated but hoping the hunt brings them home so they get their second date sooner.

Sam and Jo come through the doors about mid-day and are happy. Sam goes back to see Dean and tosses him the keys.

“Hey, I hope you enjoy your car. It is in perfect condition don’t worry.” He is beaming and hugs Dean.

“Thanks, and how was the hunt it went well I guess?” He is busy preparing food, so he ignores Sam.

“It was great. Jo is a good hunter and with two of us it went fast. I think I may try to get Jo to go out with me again when I catch the next case. Can I get a cheeseburger and fries?” Sam looks hopeful.  
“Of course, take a seat and I will make it next and have lunch with you.” Sam walks out, and Dean lets out his breath. He is excited. If Jo goes out with Sam, then they can go out without worrying about Jo prying. He finishes up their meal and goes to sit with Sam. He sees that Ash is already talking to Sam and almost drops the food. He smiles and sets it down on the table. 

“Here you go Sam. Enjoy. Hey Ash I didn’t know you would join us for lunch.” He is smiling but his eyes are panicking.

“Oh, I just wanted to say Hi to Sam and we got to talking. I was heading out. You two have a good lunch I will see you guys later.” He gets up clapping Sam on the back and ignoring Dean all together. Dean watches him go a little twinge of hurt but he knows why Ash left and he must shake it off. Looking back at Sam he starts to pick up his cheeseburger, but Sam touches his arm.

“Dean don’t do that yet just talk to me and then I will help.” Dean looks at Sam like he grew a second head.

“You are essentially out in public with an Alpha it would look weird if I didn’t feed you.”

“I get that, but you are not trying to be my mate so why does it matter?” 

“Just because I am not your mate doesn’t mean I can’t take care of you it is part of my job. Besides I don’t know what you got up to while I was on the hunt.” Sam’s dimples are out in full force and that always makes Dean comply. He is frustrated because he doesn’t want anyone to feed him but Ash, he can’t reveal that of course.

“Well I just got used to the kitchen. I hung out in my room a bunch and watched movies. I talked to Ash a bit and just kind of enjoyed Ellen and Jo’s company. I really don’t do much now that I don’t hunt. I am enjoying it though I was not sure I would. It seems like my Omega hormones are changing me in more ways than I thought they would. I am also kind of wondering what to do about my heat in a few weeks. I think I need to ask for the time off, but I haven’t brought it up yet.”

“Dean you have to ask for the time I don’t want you getting attacked. Even with suppressants you are not safe.” Sam looks for Ellen and signals her over.

“Hey Ellen, Dean has a heat coming up in a couple weeks. Can he have that time off probably 3 days to be safe?”

“Of course, Sam. Dean you are fine to do that anytime you need to not sure how often you do but we will cover. “She smiles and goes back to work. As soon as she turns her back to walk away her face is worried. She needs to keep Ash here when that happens so there are no accidents.

“Sam, I appreciate it but you don’t need to do anything for me. I can still take care of myself.” Dean is getting huffy. He is still a man and doesn’t need constant babying. He stalks off in search of a place to be grumpy and alone. So of course, that is the moment that Ash comes over to talk.

“What’s wrong Dean?” Ash is frowning and looks to Sam 

“Nothing I just sometimes hate this new world. I am Omega, but I want to be independent like I used to be. It will pass don’t worry.” He is trying to smile but he wants to not draw suspicion.

“Ok I understand I will go talk to Sam. Just remember we will be on a date soon enough.” He smiled for a brief moment like the sun peeking out from behind the clouds. He put back on the game face as soon as he headed for Sam. Dean just went back into the kitchen to sulk.

“Hey Sam, what is going on with Dean?” Ash looked confused but there was some anger behind his eyes Sam didn’t see.

“Nothing Dean is still mad he presented Omega. I don’t like treating him this way because he was always the one taking care of me. I just don’t want any trouble if someone noticed us not behaving like we should. I wouldn’t want Ellen or Jo to have a problem here. You never know who is listening. I don’t like to make Dean upset, but I want to keep us out of trouble.” Sam has his head down and looks kind of deflated.

“I hear you Sam. I can’t imagine what it would be like to start out overseeing just about everything in your life to suddenly having to let others help you.” Ash wonders if he is letting Dean have enough independence.

“Ash can I ask you something?” 

“Sure Sam.”

“Jo said that Dean is acting a little spacy the other day and burned himself a few times. Do you know what is going on? I know you help him get home, so I thought you might talk to him more.”

“I am not sure. I think maybe he was missing you. He works hard, and I just think It might have been an off day.” Ash is bouncing his knee up and down under the table as he tries to make his face look happy and innocent. Sam watches him for a moment his hunter instincts seeing something. He shakes it off his mind telling him not to grill Ash he doesn’t know.

“Ok I just want to make sure he is safe. I don’t like it when he hurts himself. Thanks for chatting Ash!” Sam goes back to his lunch and Ash heads for the kitchen.

“Dean I am sorry. Sam is really trying to help, and I understand why you got upset. I don’t want you to not eat though. Can you go let Sam feed you just to help sell you being ok? I hate that I can’t feed you, but I don’t want you and Sam to fight. He loves you.” Ash hugs him tight.

“Ok I will go back out there but only because you asked instead of ordered. Thanks for talking to him. That makes me feel special you would do that for me.” He blushes a little and hurries out to make up with Sam. The rest of the day speeds by and Sam and Jo look like they caught another case. This time Jo is going out because she has been itching to hunt and not hang around the Roadhouse. Sam catches a ride with Jo and makes sure to give Dean a goodbye hug before heading out after a Vampire nest a couple states away. Dean is so excited when Sam tells him he is headed out and with Jo. He rushes to find Ash and tell him the good news. He doesn’t knock on the door and when he bursts in Ash is busy jerking his thick cock with his eyes closed. Dean is in shock and before he knows what to do he hears his name being moaned over and over. His body shivers at the sound and his hole is immediately coated in slick. He turns around and tries to hurry out, so Ash doesn’t freak when he hears a gasp of breath.

“Dean, uh so good to see you I wish you had knocked.” He is flustered and trying to find a blanket as Dean has his back to the room. Dean is trying to compose himself because he has a half erection and his underwear is beginning to be wet.

“Oh, I am sorry I was so excited. Sam and Jo just left for a vampire hunt and I wanted to tell you!” Dean doesn’t know what to do first. He needs to get away before his pants show his real excitement.

“That is good news!! I hope I didn’t offend you.” Ash is hoping that he didn’t ruin this already.

“No of course not just surprised. I need to get out of your hair, so I will see you when it is time to get home.” He scurries out and shuts the door and goes to the bathroom. He is so turned on he has to take time to get into a stall and close the door. He takes down his pants and uses two fingers in his slick hole and some slick on his now fully hard cock. It doesn’t take long for him to cum on his fingers his hole fluttering around them as his cock spurts a little cum on his hand. He is panting hard and in heaven. He can’t believe how huge Ash’s cock is and how much he wants it inside him right fucking now! He calms down and cleans up then after washing his hands for a couple minutes goes back out to the main room to see Ellen.

“Hey Ellen, I am going to go out with Ash again tomorrow night. Will it be ok for me to leave early that day too? I have some errands to run.” He is glowing.

“Well, I think it might be ok if you take a half day. I want you two to be extra careful of being seen together making out. I don’t need anything getting back to your brother.” She can’t help but return the sunshine Dean is putting out.

“Thank you so much Ellen! I know this is dangerous, but I think there might be something to this. I don’t think I have felt so happy thinking of someone before. I feel like I am floating half the time.” He is staring into space with a dopey grin.

“You two just transmit happiness. It is sickening really. I just hope it can turn into something because if you two crash and burn that pain will be enormous.” Frowning she waves a hand in front of Dean’s face because he hasn’t heard a word of what she said. He doesn’t respond so she shakes her head and walks away muttering.

At the end of the day Dean is heading out when Ash catches him outside.  
“Hey, I thought you were leaving without me out of embarrassment! Wait is that your car?!” He looks at it with awe.   
“Yes, I asked Sam to leave it with me. Now we can go out in style in my baby.” Dean is puffed up with pride and sees love flash across Ash’s eyes.  
“Wow she is beautiful!! That is awesome I can’t wait to go out in her. Really, I am sorry about earlier. I usually don’t do that without locking the door, but I was so turned on and forgot.” He is so red but cute.

“Don’t worry it was quite the turn on for me. I had to jerk off after I left.” Just thinking about it is making Dean half hard again.

“Then I guess that was good for both of us.” They both giggle.

“Ok then I guess you can get yourself home.”   
“Well Ash I think I might still need a driver sometimes but not tonight.” Dean gives Ash a hug and then takes Baby back to the motel.

The next day Dean is glad it is slow because he can’t concentrate at all. Finally, it is time to head out he finds Ash waiting next to baby.

“Hey there, I had a thought about our date tonight. Since you got off so early and we have time lets just drive a couple hours to Omaha. It is a big city and we can have more choices and less visibility.” 

“I think that would be great! Do you want to come back to the motel with me now or just have me drop by for you later?” 

“I think it would be better for you to pick me up around 3 so I have some time to get ready. I can’t wait see you soon!” He kisses Dean’s cheek again and struts back in the roadhouse. Dean smiles after him and drives to the motel to get ready. While they drive to Omaha they chatter a little more and the whole night goes smoothly. They had a great dinner, and Ash enjoys feeding Dean. Dean also enjoys the experience and likes the attention. They go to see a movie and spend the whole time with Dean’s head on Ash’s shoulder. They are both too nervous to do more than hold hands. It is a wonderful evening and they don’t get back until later but when they stop at the roadhouse they are both tired and happy.

“Dean I had an amazing time tonight. I am hoping maybe this can be a regular thing to go out?” He is sweating and hoping.  
“Yes, Ash this will be a regular thing. I had a good time it was relaxing, and I felt very pampered.” Dean looks at Ash and is willing him with his mind to kiss him. They both feel the tension and Ash leans in, the second their lips touch it is like a jolt of electricity. Dean shivers and leans into the kiss. Ash gently grabs Dean’s neck and with his tongue gently slips along the seam of their lips. Dean opens up and moans into it rubbing his own tongue along Ash’s. They are sliding tongues together and exploring each other’s mouths. It is slow and deep and delicate. Dean is feeling weak and comes up for air. He reaches out and rubs his palm along Ash’s cheek.

“That was hot, but we need to stop before this goes too far. We are sitting in front of the roadhouse. Thank you for a great time and I will see you tomorrow.” 

“It was very hot, and I can’t wait for our next date.” Another quick kiss and Ash gets out waving to Dean as he backs out of the parking lot.

Dean and Ash both are floating along in pools of warm happiness day after day. Ellen can’t wait for another date, so she doesn’t feel like she is surrounded in cotton candy. They are planning another date when Sam and Jo blow through town on their way to another hunt. They only stay a few hours and don’t pick up on the sickening puppy love. It takes another week for them to be able to go out again. It was busy in the Roadhouse and Dean was hoping to wait until after his heat. Unfortunately, life does not go as planned for anyone. Ellen got very sick and decided to close down because Jo is away, and Dean can’t run the place being an Omega and close to his heat. Dean stuck to the motel for the first day then began wishing Ash was closer. When a knock at the door makes him jump and with heart pounding he opens the door.

“Hey Dean, it is so boring with Ellen sick I thought I would visit.” His eyes get wider as Dean’s scent washes over him. He can’t believe how powerful and intense it is.   
“Ash what is wrong?”

“You are getting close to your heat or at the beginning. Your smell is so intense.” Ash is starting to growl low in his throat. It is not a threat it is his instinct to claim Dean.

“I was not sure when it would happen. I know it isn’t safe, but do you want to come in?” Dean is incredibly turned on and would drag Ash in if he thought he could.

“I would love to if you are ok with that.” Ash is not sure he could walk away. His heart says that Dean is his mate and he wouldn’t do anything to hurt him, but he needs Dean.

“Please come in I am a bit bored.” Ash comes in and sits down on a bed looking at the TV showing a nature program. Dean closes and locks the door trying to figure out how to tell Ash how much he wants to be jumped right now. Dean’s heart is screaming my Alpha and his body is too. He has already started feeling the slick building up and making him squirm. He sits on the bed across from Ash fidgeting.

“Dean I have to tell you that even though we haven’t gone out much I think I am in love with you. I don’t want to scare you, but it has been building in me ever since before our first date. I know that these things are supposed to take time, but I knew the first time I smelled your scent. You are my mate. I don’t know how that will work. I am willing to do anything Dean.” He is radiating his comforting scent and it is making Dean so happy.

“Ash I feel the same way. I have felt this way for so long it feels like forever. I just didn’t want to scare you off if you were wanting to be casual. You are my Alpha I know it.” Dean takes his hand and they kiss gently and sweetly. 

“Dean I think you need to call Ellen and tell her your heat has started so no one comes banging on your door if you are gone for a few days. If I stay I won’t leave for days. I don’t want to force anything but if you want me to stay I will.”

“I will let her know but before we start you might want to go for supplies. I was not able to get out of bed to eat during that time and if you want anything we need to have it now.”

“Ok I will head out for supplies and you call Ellen.” Ash gives him another quick kiss and goes out using every ounce of willpower just to leave that heavenly scent of his mate.

“Ellen Hey it’s Dean. My heat is just starting so I will be holed up for at least two days. I just wanted you to know. Thanks, you take care too!” Dean hangs up and sprints to get extra towels and make sure his cell phone is close in case it is needed. He then strips down and lays down on the bed facing the door holding the black rose in his teeth. He left the door unlocked for Ash and when he walks through it he groans and drops the bags while slamming the door.

“Fuck Dean you are beautiful.” He picks up the bags bringing them to the bed, so they are near at hand. He takes a moment to look over Dean’s freckled bare skin. He is shivering from excitement of taking in the feast of flesh before him. He starts to strip down as he looks at the green ring around the lust blown pupils of Dean. He removes his pants and Dean moans as he sees the huge cock that pops loose dripping. He can smell Deans slick as it begins to drip out of his hole. He can’t hold back any longer and lays next to Dean removing the rose and kissing him all over his face slowly and gently. His cock is trapped between them and they both moan at every touch and jump. They both are exploring each other’s bodies with their hands. They break the kiss to pant as Ash reaches Dean’s sopping wet hole. His cock jumps hard as his finger slips in easily and Dean almost wails at the feeling on his hot and sensitive hole. Dean rubs his hand along Ash’s cock as it seems to plump in his hand. Ash throws back his head and groans.

“Dean if I don’t get inside you soon I might pop my knot in your hand is it ok?” He is watching Dean’s face for any sign of unease.

“Please I can’t wait any longer. No need to prep me I am ready for you.” They kiss and Ash rolls Dean on top and lines up letting Dean sink down on him at his own pace. Dean is almost screaming as Ash’s thick slick cock enters his hole. He feels like he is completed now his heart is singing in his chest as Ash bottoms out and they both moan.

“Ride me Dean I want to see your face when you cum on me. You are so beautiful.” Dean moans again as he starts to ride Ash’s cock. He goes slow at first feeling all the sensations of being full of hot throbbing cock and then almost being empty again. Ash is watching Dean and taking in all of him just wanting this to go on forever. His skin flushing shows off his freckles and his cock is hitting Ash’s stomach with each stroke. 

“Ash I want you to fuck me please. I need you fuck me so hard. I need you!” Dean’s eyes plead as his cock drips pre-cum on Ash’s stomach. Ash grunts and flips Dean over and kisses him deeply as he enters Dean again. They are both panting as Ash grabs Dean’s hips. He looks Dean in the eye as he slams his cock home deep in his mate. He begins to pick up the pace and the faster he goes the louder Dean gets.

“Fuck Ash, please more, harder, please Ash, fuck me…” it goes on and on the pleading and it makes Ash harder and harder until he feels his knot swelling up. He shoves it deep one more time as his knot gets so big it can’t move in and out any more and Dean’s body locks around Ash’s knot and they are joined just as Ash screams out Dean’s name and pumps huge amounts of hot cum inside Dean. Dean is screaming because as his hole locks up around Ash his cock starts shooting cum all over his belly. They both moan and pant as they are locked together. 

“Dean I love you so much. I think we need to find a comfortable position to be locked in for a while.”

He gently rolls Dean to his side, so he can spoon behind him and they both can be comfortable. Once they get settled Dean holds Ash’s hand.

“Ash I love you too. I have been thinking that so much but not wanting to be the only one. Thank you, Ash that was the best sex I have ever had. I can’t believe this will keep going on for a while. “

“It was the hottest and most soulful sex I have ever had. I felt like we made love. I have never felt that before. You let me know if you need anything I want to take amazing care of you!” He kisses his head and sighs in contentment.

“Well I wish I had something to wipe my stomach down with.” 

“Check the bags my love.” His voice is sweet and teasing.

Dean reaches for the first bag and sees some unscented baby wipes and opens them to clean up. Tossing the used ones in the trash he hands one to Ash in case he wants it.

“Nope I love your smell and I want it on my fingers.” He giggles and smells it to show then growls as his cock twitches inside Dean.

“That felt good I am so glad you like my smell. I love yours it is soothing and makes me feel calm and horny at the same time.” He threads his fingers through Ash’s and kisses his knuckles. Ash starts kissing his shoulder lightly and the touch makes Dean moan. Ash’s cock jumps again, and he pumps his hips on instinct rubbing his cock deep inside Dean. This rubs Dean’s prostate and he cries out as his hole begins to squeeze Ash’s knot. 

“Wow your body is so responsive and I am getting the feeling we can still kind of fuck even like this.” He experiments with wiggling and how it affects Dean. The more he moves the more Dean moans and squeezes around him. Soon Ash is groaning and bucking in short strokes feeling another orgasm rushing through him. Dean calls out again just as Ash cums again inside of Dean his cock spraying more cum as Dean’s hole milks him again. They both pant and feel like they are floating in warm water.

“That was intense. I didn’t know that could happen.” Dean is so blissed out he is almost asleep.

“I actually researched heats as soon as I started dating you, so I could help if I needed to. We should be joined for a half hour or so and we can still make love. You need sleep and so do I, so we can nap now if you want. After we wake up we will need to snack before your real heat starts. It will be intense and a haze of sex and sleep.” He kisses Dean’s shoulder licking at the spot at the joining of his shoulder and neck. Dean shivers wishing Ash would bite him and claim his as his mate. He knows Sam has to approve so that is only a dream for now, but he falls asleep dreaming of that moment. Ash follows him down after he is sure his mate is sleeping peacefully. His heart is so full of love for Dean and he dreams of their own place to raise their offspring. When they wake later Ash feeds Dean morsels of food to get their energy back and so they can sustain it for a while. They eat and chat facing each other as the knot had gone down. They smiled and laughed talking of days past and enjoying each other’s company. They both used the bathroom and had a shower separately, so they didn’t have a knot in the shower that might be dangerous. Once they got back in bed Dean was looking almost feverish and he can’t do anything but moan and stick fingers in his hole to satisfy the growing need to be filled. Ash growls and from behind fills Dean up again. They are rougher this time because need is all they feel, and softness is for later. If anyone had walked by the door they would have thought wild animals were in there fighting. For Ash and Dean, the days passed by quickly with lots of hot coupling and some making love in between. The bond they had built from this they could tell was unbreakable. Once it was over they talked seriously.

“Dean you are my mate, and no one will stop that. We just need to be smart about how we present it to Sam and gain his approval. I don’t want to mess this up you are way too important. You know Sam best is there a way to gain his respect?”

“Ash you are my Alpha and I agree we need to win over Sam. The quickest is to go on a hunt with him. If you can hold your own and are responsible he will respect you. He already respects your brains so that is not a problem. Have you ever hunted?”

“I have done way more research than being out in the field, but I think I would do fine. I just need to make sure I am prepared. I will talk to Ellen and see if she has any ideas. I want to win him over before asking for you to be mine. I don’t want this to go south but are you prepared if I need to force the issue?”

“I would do anything to be yours Ash. I will run with you and hide or just have you mate me anyway and he will get over it or lose me as a brother.” Dean is deadly serious. He is Ash’s mate, and nothing will ever stop that. He wants Sam on board, but he will not be taken away from his Alpha.

“I am glad we agree but lets just focus on getting him on board first.” They have one last deep kiss before Ash heads back to the Roadhouse. Dean is so calm and clear for the first time in ages. He will be Ash’s mate and there is nothing to stop that.


	4. Oops

Time passes quickly, and Sam is not back for almost a month. When he gets back Dean is coming down with some sort of illness. He goes to the Roadhouse and Ellen says Dean has been sick for a few days. Nothing serious just a stomach bug they think. Sam is concerned so he goes to Dean’s motel room and is upset when a pale and smelly Dean greets him at the door. Dean lets him in with a grunt and runs for the toilet throwing up nothing but bile. Sam goes and rubs his back.

“Wow you are sick. What is going on?”

“Nothing Sam I am not a child it is just the stomach flu.”

“Well you look like warmed over death. Have you seen a doctor?”

“No, I don’t need a doctor Sam.” Dean is belligerent but nothing out of the usual.

“Nope I am your caretaker so off to the Doctor with you!”

“Ok but not with you. I don’t want my brother with me. Just have Ash drive me and I will call you from there when I know what is going on.” Sam frowns and stares hard at Dean.

“Look I am your guardian and I need to go. Jo maybe could go but Ash doesn’t need to.” Sam watches Dean fidget and run for the toilet again.

“That is it we are leaving now. Get a plastic bag so you don’t ruin baby.” Dean is sullen but gets clothes on and a plastic bag for puking. He texts Ash on his way to warn him Sam insisted on going. He wants Ash to come to the doctor’s office. Dean is pretty sure he knows what is going on and if Sam finds out he needs Ash there for sure. He can’t keep Sam out because he is his guardian after all. They get checked in and they take them back quickly.

“So Dean what are your symptoms?”

“Well I have been throwing up everything for a few days, but I have felt tired for about a week.” The doctor looks to Sam.

“Are you the mate?”

“No just his guardian Alpha I am his brother.”   
“I see well then I need to run a test if I can borrow your Omega for a moment.” He smiles at Sam to relax him but when he sees the fear in Dean’s eyes he knows this is going to be tough for everyone.

“Dean I need you to pee in this cup for me. I think we both know why. I must tell your brother the diagnosis. Is the father around somewhere?” 

“I asked him to join us because I am sure, but I don’t know how this will go Doctor. My brother won’t want to make a scene, but it might happen.” Dean looks ashamed 

“Don’t worry Dean we have this happen sometimes. You guys can leave the back way if your brother is angry. I don’t want to spook any other patients.” Dean takes the cup and goes into the bathroom. Once he puts the cup through the little door and washes up he is shivering lightly and throws up one more time before heading back. When he walks in he gasps at the scene before him. Sam and Ash are talking not fighting but it is uneasy in the room.

“Dean why did you ask Ash to come?” Sam is getting worried as he can sense a bond here that wasn’t there before.

“Sam, I needed to have him here for support. Please just relax and wait for the doctor.” Dean calms as soon as he touches Ash and they both look upset but the calm they exude makes Sam think about what might be going on. They don’t wait long in uncomfortable silence before the doctor comes in.

“Dean, I have your results.” He sees Ash and raises an eyebrow at Dean.

“Doctor this is Ash.”

“Hello Ash I am guessing you are here to hear this because you are the father?” Sam bolts to his feet and his face is a mask of rage.

“Calm down Sam there are other patients that don’t need to hear you have a fight. Please just calm down.” Sam is killing Ash with his eyes but sits and nods to the doctor. Dean runs for the trashcan and is sick in the silence. Ash runs a cold washcloth and rubs his back after letting him wipe his mouth and get seated again.

“Alright so yes Dean you are pregnant. I am guessing just 4 weeks on the early side to get a positive but still possible. What needs to happen is you need to try and keep some liquids and foods down. Since you have lost so much we will transfer you to the hospital from here. We want to monitor you closely for a day or so. This is your first pregnancy?”

“Yes doctor.” He is calmed by Ash but still feels the heat from Sam.

“Ok then is this your first heat?”

“No doctor it is my 3rd.”

“Even better that means your body is most likely all the way through the changes. If it was earlier, you might have lost it. Once we have you back to better fluids and stable you can go home. Make sure to see a OBGYN for prenatal care. Since we have to transfer you lets walk out to the van waiting for you.” 

“Doctor can I talk to you for a minute? Ash take him out back I will be there in a minute.” His tone is all ice and Ash nods and walks Dean out to a nurse that directs them out the back.

“They are not mated so what can I do? I am his guardian does that give me the right to make sure the father doesn’t see this baby?” He is so infuriated at this disgrace to his family.

“Well no actually there is not. He is an alpha and if they have a baby that means even without the bite they are mated. Dean needs calm right now to get better not rage. If you can’t be calm don’t ride to the hospital. I suggest you go work off this frustration with a walk and then meet him at the hospital. I know this is a shock to you, but they need you calm right now.” Sam nods and thanks him before stalking out the door. He turns and walks out to tell them he will be there in a bit. He doesn’t look at either of them but stalks off to walk if he gets in the car he might wreck it. He has a lot to think about.

Dean and Ash are riding to the hospital in silence. Ash rubs Dean’s back while he feels sick. They were still carrying a plastic bag just in case. Dean is so overwhelmed by being pregnant. He never thought about the possibility at all. He was a guy and never thought much about it, so this was a surprise. He is excited because family is a dream he never allowed himself to dream about as a hunter. He also worried about what Ash would do how he felt. He didn’t think much about Sam because he didn’t want to focus on that painful part of this process. Dean was basically in shock. Ash on the other hand was so excited he couldn’t really sit still. His family was a disappointment as a child. He wanted the chance to do better for his kids. He knew there were issues to work out but just the sheer joy of knowing he will be bringing a life in this world makes him ecstatic. He smiles and gently rests a hand on Dean’s abdomen his joy like the sun shown on his face. Dean took one look and his fears melted away. This mate his Alpha was going to take care of it and give them both the love they deserved. Sam is an issue, but he knows with Ash it will be ok and in the end, everything will work out. Their bubble of happy didn’t last long. As soon as they reached the hospital Dean was back to being sick all over. By now all he threw up was water basically. They wheeled him up to a room and put him on an IV and a strong anti-emetic that was safe for the baby. He fell asleep with Ash holding his hand and sitting by the bed exuding calm as much as possible. By the time Sam showed up Dean was still asleep but the change in Ash’s vibes woke him up. Dean sees Sam in the doorway and his stomach flips but luckily nothing comes up. Sam is holding back the angry he can tell from a lifetime knowledge of Sam. He is at least trying. He comes in and nods to Ash but gives Dean a big hug.

“Dean I am sorry I overreacted earlier, and I have had a long walk to think. Is this what you want?” he meant the baby, but he also was checking on the whole situation.

“Sam, I am so excited to be a mommy! I didn’t realize how much until this happened. Other than feeling sick I am good.” He smiled and rubbed Sam’s hand. Sam watches him and reads it all in his face. He knows his brother and nods. He looks up at Ash and does a nod towards the door. Ash stands up and kisses Dean’s forehead before walking out. Sam gives Dean a pat on the hand and follows.

“Ash I have to ask you what made you think you could do this without talking to me?” He is trying to be quiet, but Ash looks back in the room feeling his mate’s mood even out here.

“Can we go for a walk Sam?” He is pleading for Dean’s sake not to do this in front of Dean. Sam nods runs a hand through his hair and they head downstairs. As they exit the hospital and walk the grounds Ash turns to Sam.

“I understand you are angry and I want you to know that I love Dean. You were not here to see it happen, but it did for both of us. We will be mates we are connected even without the baby. I know you need to approve and I am willing to do anything to show you that I am the mate Dean needs. You are his brother and his guardian, but you know that he is stubborn just like I do and I would rather make you happy than have him run off. Tell me what you need from me Sam.” He was calm as he spoke to Sam and it was impressive to Sam. He was seeing someone not undecided or flippant but someone that had thought about this and showed a level of love he was not expecting.

“Ash this is a shock to me and you are right I am fucking pissed. That is my brother who saved my life from the time I was 6 months old. He is my partner and my friend. I know he really doesn’t need me looking out for him but once this virus hit and I got my Alpha hormones I have felt more responsibility for him. I don’t like that I was not aware. I am guessing Jo wasn’t either she would have told me. That is something I can get over but the fact that you two mated without being officially mated is not. What I need from you is to do your fatherly duties for that child, but I want you away from Dean. You two obviously didn’t have enough space before. While you are separated and have time to think I want you with me. I have another case I think a vengeful spirit. You will be with me and if you leave me and contact Dean I will stop this process and take Dean away. This is not a threat this is a promise. I want you two clear headed and ready for this. I know it is all rainbows and fluffy unicorns in the beginning but if you two are going to work you need to have space to think. I will be leaving in tomorrow. You tonight to get ready.” Sam walks back in to go talk to Dean and let Ash think.

“Dean I just talked with Ash and he is going out on a hunt with me. I think you two need a little time apart to work through this seriously. You guys dated behind my back and I can understand that but getting pregnant is a problem. This is a responsibility and I want you to be ready. Don’t worry he will come back in one piece I swear. You get better and I will see you again before I go. I need to talk to Ellen.” Dean just nods and turns his head away as tears fall. Sam walks out, and Dean wishes Ash were there. He falls asleep thinking about what Sam might do to Ash.

Ash stays outside walking and kicking himself for not being more practical. He knew he shouldn’t see Dean close to his heat and while it was so amazing he should have been more cautious. He loves his child more than he can say but he must earn his mate in Sam’s eyes. He needs to do some research on hauntings to see what he can learn before they go. First, he needs to go and talk to Dean to hopefully calm him.

Dean has been worrying and wanting to find Ash. Without the zone of comfort Ash gives him he is feeling lost. When Ash walks in Dean looks him over for any signs of fighting and sees his smile and calming waves and blows out a breath he didn’t know he was holding.

“Dean I am sorry we had to leave but I didn’t want you feeling worse. We talked and decided I will go out on his next hunt to prove myself.” He is holding Dean’s hand and smiling.

“Sam told me, but I am glad you don’t seem upset by this.” Dean was so worried they would fight.

“I am so ready to prove myself. I know what we have, and our future is coming. I will prove this to your brother and then we will start our lives together.” He reaches over and rubs Dean’s abdomen and kisses him gently.  
Dean looks over this mate his Alpha and feels pride bubbling up in him. He found someone who is strong and caring. He is confident and that is the best part. If he was wishy washy with Sam, then it would never work. This might be a good chance to rest and get to feeling better.

“I want you to be careful ok. Always listen to Sam. I know you are smart, but he has the experience. Don’t take chances always be smart and you will come home in one piece. I love you so much!” Dean is feeling tired and his eyes start to slip closed as Ash kisses his head and tiptoes out. 

Sam is back at the Roadhouse and looking for Ellen.

“Ellen, I want you to explain to me why you couldn’t be bothered to tell me my brother was dating?!” Sam is stern but not angry because it isn’t her fault.

“Well Sam, I just observed what was going on and tried to keep them on the right track. I am sorry I didn’t call you.” She was looking at the floor feeling like dirt.

“Ellen, I am not mad at you they are adults and should have let me know. The problem is Dean is pregnant. He is also in the hospital from dehydration from vomiting.” He watches her for signs she knew.

“HOLY SHIT!” Her face is blank and eyes wide getting pale.

“Whoa Ellen sit down.” He guides her to a chair.

“Sam, I didn’t know. I failed you Sam.” She is softly crying behind her hands.

“Ellen please don’t cry it was not your fault. Again, you were not a chaperone and I only asked you to make sure he didn’t get hurt. He wasn’t hurt at all and from what I can see maybe this was something no one could prevent.” Their calm and beautiful bond makes him happy, but he has to make sure this is the right thing.

“They are deeply into each other. I don’t think even if I stayed in his room it would have mattered. I know Ash is not anyone’s idea of the perfect guy but trust me he is smart, loyal, and good. He has been a long-time friend and I took care of him since he was 15.” She is getting some color back and calming.

“I am taking him out on my next hunt and leaving Jo here. It is a salt and burn so nothing too drastic. I want to see him away from Dean and how he deals with things. I don’t want my niece or nephew to grow up without a daddy, but I want them both to have time without each other to make sure they think it through. So, if he comes asking for advice give it to him straight. I will go and get some rest then be back to get him tomorrow morning. Dean will be in until at least tomorrow too, but can you watch over him when he comes out please?” She nods, and he hugs Ellen and tells Jo he is going out with Ash tomorrow but not why because he wants to be sure before he involves anyone else. Off to bed he slips off to sleep with dreams of a little baby bouncing on his knee.

Ash comes back and makes a b-line for Ellen.

“Hey, I think Sam talked to you but if not I am hunting with him and Dean is pregnant!!” He is bouncing from joy and it makes Ellen so happy he is excited to have a child. She hugs him hard.

“I did hear and congratulations. This hunt shouldn’t be too bad I hope Dean doesn’t need any more stress. Do you want any advice on the hunting piece?”

“Yes, I have researched for you guys and I know a lot but I want to be prepared enough to impress Sam.”

“Well that is the kicker. He is most impressed by brains and you have more than most. What he wants from you is grace under stress and following instructions. When you are new to hunting learning from someone who is a pro is the best thing to do. Sometimes that is not possible but in your case, it is. Listen to him and don’t do anything he doesn’t tell you to without asking him. If it is an emergency, follow any order yelled at you without question. Sam is an amazing hunter and Dean is better, but you will learn a lot from Sam. The other thing I want you to do is sign on with me and have a permanent job. I am not sure what we would call you, but I want you to be responsible for this baby. So, if we need to call you maintenance or handy man we will make sure you can help support your family.”

“Thanks Ellen. Did he say when we would leave?”

“He told me tomorrow morning he is resting. I would get some if I were you. I think I will be visiting Dean tonight. Remember to listen to Sam and don’t be a hero.” She hugs him tight and kisses his cheek. She tells Jo she has an errand to run and heads for Dean. 

Ellen enters with flowers and a huge smile.

“Dean congratulations!! How do you feel?” She puts the flowers in their vase next to his bed.

“Thanks Ellen. I am doing ok getting fluids, so I feel better. They say I am healthy and strong, so I will go home tomorrow. Can I get a ride?”

“Of course, you can. I want you to stay in Ash’s room while you are feeling ill and he is gone. That way I can help you if needed.”

“Thank you Ellen I will need someone to help me not freak out. I am sorry we got you in the middle of this Sam was not happy.”

“Don’t worry he was nice to me after he dropped the bombshell. I wish you had told me you suspected I might have saved you a trip to the hospital.” She holds his hand and beams.

“I am glad he didn’t take anything out on you. This will be ok I am sure we just have to get through it. I will be back first thing in the morning but call me if you need me sooner. You rest up now and I will see you tomorrow.” She hugs Dean one more time then heads back to the Roadhouse.


	5. Mating

The next morning Sam and Ash pack up and leave in baby as Dean will not be in the car for a bit anyway. As they head out on the road Ash is curious.

“Sam where are we headed?”

“We are off to Omaha and an old house that seems to have too many deaths. When we get there, I will take you through how we research these and if we have to go and talk to anyone I will say you are a trainee. I really want you to ask me questions and follow directions. I don’t think there is any danger but if there is I might have to leave you behind. Would you be ok with that?”

“I don’t want to leave you vulnerable, but you are the expert and I will listen. I don’t want to get hurt or be the hero.”

“Good idea. So, what do you know about ghosts?”

“Well they can be kept away with salt and iron. You must salt and burn their bones to get rid of them. They are very strong and most you hunt are vengeful meaning they hurt people and they are not afraid to hurt people.”

“Ok fair enough those are the basics. We must determine who the ghost is by interviewing people about what they saw and where the ghost is haunting. It can get complicated but usually they are easy hunts. We will start by checking in to our motel and getting as much information on the area first before interviews.” They both stare out the windshield in comfortable silence as the miles roll along.

Dean calls Ellen first thing once they tell him his discharge time. She gets him back to the Roadhouse and already got his stuff from the motel. She gets him some water and crackers and sets up the tv, so she can get things started for business in the Roadhouse. The day passes with no word but Ash calls Ellen to check up on Dean in the evening.

“How is Dean?”

“Ash it is so good to hear your voice. He is doing great. He has kept everything down today and is resting. I put him in your room to make sure I could watch him.”

“Oh, good I was worried. Sam said I can’t contact him, so we have time apart, but this is hard. The case is going well I think I am impressing him. I think two more days, but we will see. Can I keep calling to check in?” 

“Yes, sweetie that is fine by me. I will let him know you called. Take care ok?!”

“Thanks. Bye.”

She lets Dean know and he breathes easier concentrating on getting better. The days pass much the same everyone is ok, and the case is almost over. When they head back Ash is almost dancing in his seat he can’t wait to see Dean.

“Ash I am very glad I brought you. There were some things I missed that you saw. If you did this regularly you would be good but with a kid on the way I don’t think it is good. I know I have been hard on you Ash but trust me you proved yourself and more. You can hold your own and you are clearly in love with Dean. I give you both my blessing and we will get the papers drawn up to get you two legally connected and of course the bite ceremony.”

“Really?! Sam thank you!!! I can’t believe it. Thank you!!” He can hardly sit still after that. He wiggles in his seat and itches to call Dean.

“You did earn it Ash. You were always calm and collected. You listened to me and the amount of love and joy I feel from you two is icing on the cake. I would never have seen it coming but I am so glad you two fell in love.” Sam is very glad they met Ash he is going to be an amazing mate for Dean.

As soon as they get back Ash runs to his room joy on his face.

“Dean!! Dean!! I got the blessing!!!” he is practically screaming it

“Ash?! Really?!?!?! You are serious?!” Dean is hopping up and down hugging Ash as Ellen and Jo stand in the doorway.

“Wait what is going on here?! What blessing?” They look at her like she grew another head.

“Jo they have been dating and Sam gave his blessing for them to be mated. Dean is also pregnant.” Ellen pats Jo on the back as she talks. Jo’s eyes get wider and wider.

“WOW guys I didn’t see that coming. I am very happy for you because if Sam gave his blessing this is the real deal. Congratulations guys really!” She hugs them both and wipes away a tear and hugs her mom.

“Thank you both so much for taking good care of me.” Dean is crying because he is pregnant and so happy.

“Can I have a few moments alone with Dean?” Ash hugs both ladies and shuts the door behind them.

“I am so excited. But I am also old fashioned.” He gets down on one knee   
“Dean Winchester I love you with all my heart and soul. I love the little person you are growing inside you. Will you be my mate for life?” He holds up a silver ring. Dean is red and overwhelmed.

“Yes, Yes, Yes, Ash I love you we will love you forever.” They hug and kiss then Ash slips the ring on him.

“I have a matching band for me I will put on after we have the biting ceremony. I don’t know how much you know about that, but I want to do an informal party afterwards here with our friends and family. We will have the ceremony in private together then we will have a party to celebrate. I can’t wait to make you mine publicly.” They hug and kiss some more then Ash opens the door and yells.

“HE SAID YES!!!!!!!!!!” He dances out in the room and calls for a round on him for the whole bar. Dean comes out beaming and showing off the ring. He is so happy he doesn’t know how to contain it. He sees Sam and jumps on him for a hug.

“Thank you so much for approving. He is the love of my life and I am so happy. I think maybe I know how mom and dad felt.” Tears are falling as he sees Sam nodding unable to speak. They sit down and chat with friends enjoying the evening.

“So, when is this thing happening Dean?” Ellen is so excited they want to have their party here. 

“I vote on Saturday.” Dean is so eager to get to this he wants to be Ash’s in public.

“Sounds good I already called a lawyer and they will bring us papers to sign tomorrow. It is just a formality, but it will save us all a headache.”

“Ok then I will send out messages to everyone. We should be able to gather a few by that time. I will call Bobby first to get him here. That will be quite the conversation. I think I will call him now!” She heads for her room.

“Sam, I can’t thank you enough this means the world to me.” Ash hugs Sam and they all decide it is time to head for bed. Everyone says their goodbyes. When Dean and Ash are alone they kiss just quick, but it is a promise of more to come.

“I want to go back to my motel room for a bit more privacy if that is ok?!” Dean is blushing and fidgeting.

“Of course, if that is what you want sweetheart.” Ash takes his hand and they walk out to Baby and drive to the motel. Once the door closes they are all over each other like they are starving. Clothes flying everywhere and lots of sloppy kisses in between. They stand by the bed looking over each other. Ash reaches out and rubs Dean’s little tiny belly. He was so skinny from being sick it is obvious. Ash drops down to his knees and kisses the bump.

“Hey little one. This is daddy. I am so happy you are here with us. I will make sure you grow up and have all the love you could want. I love your mommy so much.” He kisses it again and looks up at Dean. Dean is crying soft fat tears.

“I love being called mommy. I wasn’t sure, but I love it. Now get up here and kiss me stud.” He smiles, and wipes tears away as Ash stands.

Ash kisses him tenderly then starts to kiss down his collarbone and chest sucking on each nipple as Dean rains down moans. He kisses the belly then takes Deans hard cock in his mouth and goes up and down slowly reverently sucking and moaning. Dean feels his legs go weak and Ash pops off and gets him to lay on the bed.

“Darling tonight is about you. I want to mark you, but I also want to make you feel like the wonderful man I love.” 

“Then all I need is you inside me and your mark on me.” The kiss that follows is slow and hot. They are pouring all the love they can through their lips to each other. They break it panting for air and Ash kisses his way down to their joined hands taking Dean’s hand and kissing his palm before placing it over his heart.

“This heart beats for you and as long as you feel it I will be there for you.” He reaches around and traces Dean’s back with his fingertips and over the curve of his butt. Dean throws back his head and moans as his fingers enter his wet hole. He gently rolls Dean onto his side rubbing his hard dripping cock over Dean’s ass. 

“Please make me yours.” Dean whispers. Ash growls and thrusts inside his mate in one stroke filling him up and they both feel completed. A feeling of a great pleasure racing up their spines as Ash licks and gently bites at the place he will leave his mark. Dean moans and thrusts back into his mate as Ash’s knot swells. They move at a more frantic place as the knot gets to full size and Dean’s hole clamps on it. Dean cries out Ash’s name as he bites down breaking the skin and tasting the blood. Their orgasms that night was never duplicated again but it was pure and filled with light. They both came at the exact same time and their voices join as one voice of joy. Ash’s hot seed filling up his mate as Deans goes on the bed. Ash licked at the mating bite to stop the bleeding and they panted holding hands as they are joined and will be for a while. 

“You and I are one my Alpha.” They joined hands and slipped into a blissful nap. When they woke up giving gentle kisses they felt like newlyweds. The only problem was Dean got up and started vomiting again. Ash got him back in bed and gives him some meds they sent home to help and some water. He rubs his back and they spend the time together just being happy. They showed back up at the Roadhouse the next day and Dean found Sam to show him first.

“Sam look it’s official.” He shows the bite off and the light in his eyes makes Sam tear up with joy.

“I am so glad for you both. I would never have predicted it, but I am so glad you are both so joyful. I have the paperwork once Ash signs it you are his in the eyes of the law. Your baby will be his and any more that come along.” Dean and Sam hug and shed a few tears at the changing of their lives from hunters to brothers again. Ash walks up and hugs Sam.

“Hey brother. Thank you for the most precious gift you have.” Beaming Sam hands Ash, the paperwork to sign and a few minutes later their legal bond is completed. In the eyes of the law they were one. Ellen came to give hugs and ooh over the bite that showed their union. 

“Ok everything is arranged for the party on Saturday. I can’t wait. You two are so precious and I can’t wait for that new baby to get here too.”

“That makes two of us.” Dean groans but is still beaming.


End file.
